


Loving You Is Killing Me

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: mild violence, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Sixteen year old Loki is in love. He exercises his newfound freedom unwisely. One bad decision leads to three spankings!





	Loving You Is Killing Me

On the occasion of Loki’s sixteenth birthday his parents decided to bestow a few extra privileges. His father, Odin gave Heimdall permission to transport the boy on the Bifrost without having to consult his parents. He was also given permission to use the skiffs and be out until eleven O’clock. Loki had grinned from ear to ear! He had been dating Zarabeth for a year now, and keeping his grades up so his first act as an almost grownup was to ask the girl out for a moonlight cruise. His father, upon hearing this rolled his eyes and smiled. Frigga had been both overjoyed and sad, her baby son doing more and more grownup things. Zarabeth’s parents liked the boy and approved of their relationship.  
Loki was indeed becoming a young man. Still on the cusp between childhood and manhood, his handsome face was growing thinner. His jaw line stronger and downy facial hair required twice weekly shaves. His body was lean and lithe but muscular. His enormous, sparkling blue green eyes still held the wide eyed innocence of childhood. Overall he was a very handsome boy. Zarabeth fawned over him and asked Frigga for images of him as a baby. She happily showed the girl some cute ones of Loki, stark naked, which he snatched away, his face scarlet. Frigga and Zarabeth had laughed at his embarrassment. The All Mother knew very well how cute her son was and why this young girl was so taken with him.  
Loki bathed and washed his silken, jet black curls and combed them as straight as possible. He brushed his teeth and dragged a razor over his face, eliciting a smile from Odin, who wondered what it was the boy shaved. He wore his finest, non military togs and looked splendid. The young suitor had asked the gardener to provide him with a bouquet of blooms to offer his girlfriend and then set off to enjoy his time with her. Odin had already issued the fatherly rules: Be home by eleven. No drinking or mischief. He was to behave like a young gentleman and mind his manners. Loki rolled his eyes and sighed, chafing under the parental lecture. Odin spun him around and gave him a token swat, sending his son to have fun.  
Zarabeth was lovely as usual. Resplendent in a white, sparkling sarong, her hair done up by her mother and sporting a pair of white pearl earrings. She had even talked her mother into allowing a light pink lipstick and perfume. Loki appeared at her door to find her father standing there. The boy smiled up at him.  
“Hello sir. Is Zarabeth ready?” The man smiled down on him and bade him come in.  
“Hello my young Prince. How splendid you look!” He patted Loki’s narrow back.  
“Thank you, sir.” Loki replied respectfully. The girl appeared behind her father and Loki’s mouth fell open, stunned by how beautiful and mature she looked! Her father chuckled as the two traded a sweet, innocent kiss.  
“Now, young man. Do you know the rules?” The girl’s father asked. Loki nodded and replied.  
“Yes sir. Home by eleven, no drinking, no mischief and I am to behave like a gentleman.” The man smiled broadly and patted his back.  
“Alright. You two go and have fun. Oh! and Happy birthday my Prince!” Loki smiled and thanked him, taking the girl’s hand and scooting out the door. A man at the docks had a skiff ready and waiting for the pair. Loki had ordered a couple of soft cushions, a blanket for warmth and a basket full of treats and juice. Loki thanked him, helped his girl into the skiff and set it in motion. He had become an old hand at driving the flying craft and he maneuvered it over the Grand Lake, under the twin golden moons.  
Loki popped the flagon of grape juice open and waved his hand over the bottle. He poured a drink for Zarabeth and himself and they toasted the evening.  
“Loki, this tastes of wine!” The girl exclaimed after taking a sip. Loki grinned mischievously.  
“That’s because it is!” He replied, taking a large drink.  
“Loki, your parents and mine have forbidden us to drink.” She said, her pretty face serious. Loki waved her off.  
“It’s alright Zarabeth. We’ll only have a sip to celebrate our new freedom!” He replied, his expression wide eyed and innocent. It seemed like a harmless enough idea to the girl and she took a drink herself. 

* * * *

An hour later both kids were slightly pickled on the wine and smooching up a storm under the light of the moons. Loki was not paying attention as he tenderly kissed Zarabeth his foot connected with the steering bar of the skiff and it zoomed ahead, plowing the craft into the brick wall surrounding the Palace grounds! They were both thrown to the front of the craft as it fell from the sky and impacted with the water below. Both Loki and Zarabeth were slammed into the water. The young Prince had fallen bottom first and sustained no injuries. He shouted for Zarabeth but she did not answer!  
Loki scrambled in the water trying to spot the girl. He finally saw her, unconscious and laying flat on a piece of wood from the wing of the skiff. The boy swam to her and maneuvered the piece of wood to dry ground and picked her up, carrying her to the soft grass. Her head was bleeding and Loki tore his shirt and used the piece of it as a compress. Panicked, he began to yell for help.  
“Help us! Someone please!” he shouted, scanning the area for anyone at all. Two Guards found them minutes later. The pair was taken to the Healers and examined for injuries. Loki was declared fit and uninjured. Odin ordered his son to bathe and change into dry clothing. The All Father grabbed the boy’s skinny arm and dragged him to the dais. He gripped Loki’s arms and stared down, into his frightened face.  
“Alright Loki. I have heard the Guards’ version of this and Zarabeth’s as well. I want to hear your version. Your truthfulness will determine how soundly I tan your little backside.” He sat on the step and made Loki sit next to him.  
“I made some juice into wine and we drank it. My foot hit the steering bar. We crashed! It was all my fault! I’m sorry Father.” He looked down, tears forming in his eyes. “Is Zarabeth going to be alright?” He asked, looking up at his angry father.  
“Yes, she will be fine. Just a bump on her head. You on the other hand will not.”  
“Sir?” Loki asked.  
“You will not be sitting down for quite some time!” Odin growled and dragged Loki’s thin body over his lap, positioning him so his hips were directly over his right knee. He peeled Loki’s leggings down, took his gauntlet off and proceeded to spank the daylights out of him. Loki stiffened and howled as he was spanked. Odin focused on his delicate sit spots, applying as much heat as he could to the small, pert bottom. The young Prince cried long and loud under his father’s palm. Odin tanned his little backside thoroughly, leaving the boy panting and bawling.  
When it was over he gently replaced the boy’s leggings and picked Loki up hugging him to his huge chest. He had been so angry that he had forgotten everything except the thought of his precious child dead in the lake. Now that the painful part was over he gave Loki the comfort he needed. 

* * * *

Two days later, Zarabeth’s father came to the Palace to speak to Odin. He stood at the base of the dais and spoke his peace.  
“My King I hope all is well with Prince Loki.”  
“Yes, he is fine except for having a very sore bottom.” Odin replied, both men smiling.  
“I gave Zarabeth a good hiding as well. Neither of those children had any business drinking.”  
“Loki put her up to it.” Odin interjected.  
“Well, she could have said no.” The man said sensibly. Odin nodded. “I hope you didn’t spank the boy too hard my King.”  
“Not really. Just enough to get his attention.” Odin answered, smiling. “It is good of you to be concerned. You should be very angry just now.” Odin said.  
“I was my Liege. In all honesty I wanted to spank the boy myself. But my anger is gone now.”  
“My good fellow, you indeed have the right to do so. I want my son to learn right from wrong. If he wrongs someone I feel they have the right to punish him. It is only right.”  
“I appreciate that My King. But Loki has already paid for his sins under your palm.”  
“Nonsense! My son owes you both an apology and a pound of flesh, if there is an entire pound of it in that little backside of his.” Both men laughed. Loki, who had been listening the entire time, walked into the room. His expression was sad and he walked up to the girl’s father, his head down.  
“Sir, I am so sorry! I submit myself to you for any punishment you think I deserve.” A tear rolled down his pale cheek. Odin looked down and smiled at his youngest son. It was a brave and Princely act. He would make sure Loki knew this. Zarabeth’s father smiled down at him and patted his face gently.  
“Come here.” He said and drew Loki to him, hugging him gently. He walked the boy to the steps of the dais and propped one foot on a step and gently drew Loki over his knee and popped him on the bottom three times, They were not hard swats but Loki flinched as anything that touched his bottom made it sting like fire. Then he hugged the young Prince again, patting his back. “I’m glad you are well my Prince. Would you like to see Zarabeth now?” Loki’s face brightened, forgetting all about his sore bottom and he nodded, his eyes wide.  
“Yes sir! Thank you sir!” he turned to Odin. “That is, if my father gives me leave.” He looked up at Odin sweetly, melting his father’s heart. Odin smiled and waved his hand. Loki literally jumped up and down, his teenage voice breaking adorably as he squealed with glee. Loki’s voice had been in the process of changing and every shout was a growling squeak, to the amusement of his parents. The two left just as Frigga entered.  
“What was that all about?” She asked, watching Loki bounce out of the room, tickled pink. She had expected post spanking tears.  
“He is allowed to see Zarabeth.” Odin said, smiling. “Our son is over the moons.”  
“Didn’t he spank him?” She asked.  
“Yes, but very gently. He likes our son.”  
“I knew he was a good man when I saw him.” Frigga said, holding her hand out to her husband as he descended the dais. 

* * * *

Loki walked into Zarabeth’s house meekly, not sure of how he would be received after his poor decision led to her injury. He clutched a bouquet of blooms in one hand and looked very apologetic. Her mother stood just inside the door, her arms folded, giving the boy a mock stern look. The young Prince walked right up to her, nervously playing with the fringe on his vest. “Hello Ma’am. I suppose you’re really angry with me.” He kept his head down but looked up at her meekly. “I…I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to s…spank me.” A single tear traveled down his pale cheek and the woman, who in reality loved Loki dearly, smiled and hugged him sweetly.  
“You were a naughty boy My Prince but I suppose you’ve been punished enough.” She smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Now go and see your girl friend.” She gave his bottom a gentle pat, sending him into the next room.  
Zarabeth sat in her pyjamas, surrounded by blooms and stuffed animals, a white bandage around her head. The sight of her with that bandage stabbed Loki’s heart and he burst out crying. He laid the blooms down and ran to her, going down on one knee and taking her small hand in his. “Oh Zarabeth! I am so sorry!” he sobbed, his voice squeaking. The girl, shocked by this display but flattered nonetheless smiled at her penitent boyfriend.  
“Loki! I’m alright. Just a bump on the head. Were you injured?” She asked, looking him over.  
“Only my bottom when my father found out.” Loki replied sheepishly. The girl threw her head back and laughed.  
“Poor baby! I got a spanking too!” She said, still chuckling.  
Loki reached out and gathered her in a warm hug, planting the sweetest of kisses on her porcelain cheek.  
“Did my father spank you too?” She asked, concerned.  
“Yes.” He began, his eyes innocent. “But not very hard.”  
Zarabeth kissed Loki’s soft little face and stroked his cheek with a soft hand.  
“You are lucky. My father is a really hard spanker.” She said, rubbing her bottom carefully.  
“I promise never to do anything so foolish again.” Loki said solemnly.  
“Well I should think not!” The girl said, chuckling. Loki picked up the blooms and gave them to her, mustering a sweet smile. She took them and brought them to her nose, inhaling their sweet scent.  
“Thank you Loki.” She cooed. The door to her room came open and her father stepped in.  
“Alright you two.” He said, smiling. “Zarabeth needs her rest. Come my young Prince.” Loki obediently stood up and went to him, turning to wave and smile at her as he left.  
In the front room, Loki turned to Zarabeth’s parents, his expression solemn. “I want you both to know that I am very sorry for what I did. It was foolish and careless. I should be protecting Zarabeth as her Prince and her boyfriend.” He said, his voice full of emotion. “I have learned my lesson and I hope you will trust me to take her out again.” His head fell to his chest as his eyes welled up with fresh tears. The girl’s mother went to him and pulled him into a warm hug, stroking his long, black hair.  
“You are a very good boy My Prince and we trust you with our daughter.” At this the damn broke and Loki sobbed, the tears wrung from his very soul. Her father patted the sad boy on his back.  
Loki walked back to the Palace, his head hanging down. Frigga stopped him on his way to his quarters. “Loki darling, what’s wrong?” She feared Zarabeth’s parents had been too stern with him. He immediately broke into tear again, falling into his mother’s chest and sobbing his heart out.  
“Oh mamma! I was so stupid! She has a bandage on her head and it’s all my fault!” He wailed. There was no comforting him. The All Mother, her face a mask of concern, walked Loki to his quarters and sat him down.  
“Listen to me, son.” She said, lifting her crying son’s chin. Loki gazed up at her, his pale little face miserable. “Zarabeth is alright. I know you love her.” Loki nodded at this, still crying. “Were her parents angry with you?” She asked, looking him in his beautiful blue green eyes.  
“No mamma.” He replied, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.  
“Then tell mamma why you are so upset.” She pulled him into her, rocking him on her chest.  
“I…I…feel bad because I caused her to be hurt!” He wailed, crying even harder. “Oh I am such a fool!” Frigga held him for a few moments longer and finally had heard enough.  
“Loki, stay in your room until I return.” She said, rising and walking out the door. She grabbed a shawl against the chill air and walked to Zarabeth’s house. Her knocks were answered by the girl’s mother. “May I come in a speak with you?” She asked. They both bowed and allowed the All Mother inside.  
“I wanted to thank you for your gentle treatment of my son.” She began.  
“My Queen he is a very sweet boy and we care a great deal about him.” Her father answered.  
“Loki is in his room now, crying his eyes out.” Frigga said, her voice tight with concern. “I believe he suffers terrible guilt over what he’s done and I need your help.” The parents looked at one another and then back at Frigga.  
“Anything we can do your Majesty.” The woman said.  
“I want one of you to come to the Palace and give my son a sound spanking.”  
Frigga’s request was met with curious looks. “You…want us to spank the Prince?” The woman asked.  
“Yes. He is absolutely miserable with guilt and the only way to help him is if one or the other of you paddle his little bottom.” The husband nodded.  
“I will your Majesty.” He replied. Frigga nodded in gratitude and they both left for the Palace.  
Loki was lying face down on his bed, still weeping miserably. He clutched an image of Zarabeth in his pale hand. The sight of him stabbed Zarabeth’s father’s heart. Frigga left them alone.  
“My Prince.” He spoke. “Attend me.” Loki obediently sat up, flinching at the soreness in his behind. The man winced at the thought of adding to it.  
“Yes sir.” Loki squeaked, looking up at him timidly.  
“I have come to help with your grief.” He stated, walking up to Loki. He sat down next to the boy. Loki had not yet experienced his growth spurt and the man towered over him, even sitting down. He grasped the boy’s thin arm and gently drew him over his knee. Afraid to harm his already sore bottom, he tugged Loki’s leggings down to his knees. Loki hissed as the material scraped against his sore skin. His little bottom was a bright pink colour and very sore looking. His little sit spots were a darker shade of pink where Odin had concentrated the spanking. The boy lay perfectly still and obedient. The man raised his hand and administered a moderately sound swat. Loki tensed but did not cry out. The man began to spank him, taking special care to stay away from Loki’s delicate sit spots.  
After a few minutes of bottom warming Loki’s tears paradoxically began to dry up. They were chased by a few yelps of pain. By now his little behind was a glowing, dusky pink. He wriggled the little bottom slightly, letting the man know he had gone far enough. “That’s a good boy.” He whispered, giving the warm flesh a gentle rub. Loki groaned and fetched a jaw cracking yawn. The man smiled down at this sweet young Prince, whom he couldn’t help but love. He tugged the Leggings up gently and lifted Loki from his lap. Loki looked up at him, his huge eyes innocent and guileless and hugged the man fiercely.  
“Thank you, sir.” He said simply. His sweet little face was dry of tears and calm. The man, a lump in his throat patted his back gently.  
“You’re welcome my Prince.” He said, feeling his own emotions burbling up.  
Frigga thanked the man as he left. She opened the door to Loki’s Bed Chambers to find her son sleeping on his stomach, the picture of his beloved girlfriend still in hand, but now his sweet face was peaceful in sleep.


End file.
